


Cuter Than His Bundles

by a_kiie



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Backup Dancer Lee Know, Bundles, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jungkook's sister, Lee Know - Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Mentioned Ship, Mentioned Taekook, Protective Jungkook, Scared Lee Know, THIS IS HARD TO WRITE, This is cute, banana milk, but i tried, but they're not really a part of the story, eh, i wrote this instead of cramming and doing my project, im used to m/m, not f/m, reader - Freeform, side Taekook - Freeform, strawberry milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_kiie/pseuds/a_kiie
Summary: Y/N meets one of Bangtan's backup dancers and gained a small crush in him.





	Cuter Than His Bundles

**Author's Note:**

> I recently just found out Minho was BTS' backup dancer so I wanted to write a story where he is.

Y/N has a brother. A brother who is known for his heaven-like vocals and soft yet swift dance moves. Girls  _and_  boys go crazy because of her brother. Even Y/N knows how talented he is. Not to mention her brother's hyungs who are as talented as he is. Because of the said talent, her brother and his hyungs became famous internationally and Y/N isn't exactly like her brother, Jeongguk.

 

Y/N is more of a shy kind of girl. Jeongguk used to be shy but Y/N is even more shy. She prefers lesser people because the less people there is the less human interaction there will be. So Jeongguk was more than surprised when Y/N asked him if she could go with him on his tour in Japan.

 

Wide eyed Jeongguk asks, "You, Jeon Y/N the most shy person the whole fucking planet and would prefer to live under a rock than to live with a breathing human, would want to go on tour with me where there are lots of 'walking body parts merged into one', as what you said before, because you feel lonely which is also what you prefer than talking to a person and actually having a conversation?"

 

"Why do you feel the need to prolong a sentence that can only be said in ten words or less?" Y/N groans.

 

"Because it's... shookening!"

 

"Nobody uses that word, Guk. Stop being so cringey." However she only got a smack on her head from her older brother.

 

"It's  _oppa_. Be respectful. Tch."

 

"Be respectful my ass." Y/N rolls her eyes remembering how Seokjin told her about Jeongguk always hitting him and asking him to buy him some banana milk because he can't when he's so engulf in a game. 

 

"You don't even have one now go pack your bags so you can go with me. You're sleeping in the dorm tonight so we don't have to pick you up from here."

 

  

 

"Y/N!" A loud voice calls as soon as Jeongguk opened the doors. One by one Jeongguk's members embraced the girl greeting her and welcoming her.

 

"Welcome back, babe!" Taehyung says before kissing Y/N's brother on the cheek. Yes, the two of them are in a relationship which they chose to hide because well, South Korea and some Koreans aren't really the LGBTQ supporters the closeted would want.

 

Y/N knew that it isn't only Bangtan's two maknaes that are hiding their relationship, there are others like them as well. Y/N supports her brother even though her beliefs are different from his.

 

Once Y/N is in the middle of the large room of white walls and a few mirrors here and there, only then she noticed how packed the room is. Then after a secind of thought, she realizes that there are backup dancers inside Bangtan's practice room.

 

Most of the dancers are wearing white or black shirts paired with sweats that makes it easier to dance in. She looks at them, one by one, out of sheer curiosity. Her eyes lands on one particular dancer who's dancing in front of the mirror unlike the others who are seated on the floor, resting after hours of practice.

 

She continues to stare at the dancer, watching his every move and how flexible his body is. His hair is full of sweat and she could see that. His face, oh his face, was very attractive, not as attractive as Hyunjin, her friend in middle schook, but attractive enough for her to have a little crush on him.

 

The dancer notices from the mirror that a girl is staring at him so he turns his head and looks back at her and smiles. She wants to smile back and maybe wave a little but protective arms are suddenly wrapped arou d her shoulders.

 

"Don't you dare, Minho." Jeongguk growls scaring the younger boy. Jeongguk was ver protective of his sister and does not appreciate boys who smiles at her and Y/N is just as annoyed.

 

She elbows her brother and glares at him before leaving him to go to the corner and waits for them to finish practice.

 

 

  

 

They are finally leaving and Y/N couldn't help but look for the attractive dancer, the one who her brother called Minho.

 

When her eyes finally finds him she struggled to stop her laughter seeing how cute the boy is leaving with a bunde in his hands.

 

It's cute, Y/N thinks so.

 

Before she enters the vehicle where she and Bangtan are the boy's head turned to her and smiles. And oh did her heart starts to beat faster.

 

   

 

The day before they leave for Japan is probably Y/N's favourite day. Because on that day Jeongguk is busy working on a song and without Jeongguk Minho got a chance to approach his sister.

 

Y/N is sitting on a bench in the company's cafeteria, watching trainees and staffs eat and chat around her when Minho sat beside her and offered her a box of strawberry milk.

 

"Your brother seems to really like banana milk and I often hear him say it's because of his sister who also loves it. I'm assuming that's you. So here," he hands the drink. "The vending machine ran out of banana flavoured ones so I got a strawberry flavor instead." 

 

She smiles and mutters a small thank you. 

 

There are no further words said just an awkward silence surrounding them. 

 

Y/N plans to stand up and lock herself in the bathroom until her face cools down but Minho speaks before she could even move.

 

"I'm Lee Minho by the way."

 

"Like the actor?" Y/N dumbly asks.

 

Minho laughs thinking it was a joke and Y/N is more than happy he thinks that way because she gets to hear him laugh.

 

"Jeon Y/N." She smiles her shyness suddenly leaving and confidence taking over.

 

Minho takes her waiting hand and shakes it.

 

"I guess I'll be seeing you more often, yeah?" Minho says and Y/N nods at that.

 

Minho leaves without another word leaving behind a note where his number is written. Fortunately, Y/N didn't fail not to see it. She picks it up and smiles.

 

Because she will definitely text him yes as an answer to his question _'would you like to go on a date with me?'_

 

 __"He's definitely cuter than his bundles."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can follow me here: [follow aki on twitter](https://twitter.com/akiie_)


End file.
